Werecreatures
A note about the viruses: There is a 24 to 48 hour window in which one can receive treatment by antiviral or magical means to reverse the infection. Once the transformation to an infected is complete beyond the 48th hour, the process cannot be reversed. It is permanent. ''Much in the same fashion as one cannot 'heal' a metahuman, the infected's physiology has changed so much that they are no longer human and therefore what is afflicting them is not a sickness. It is their new state of being.' Cure? There is a 24 to 48 hour window in which one can receive treatment by antiviral or magical means to reverse the infection. Once the transformation to an infected is complete beyond the 48th hour, the process cannot be reversed. It is permanent. Enemies Typically a werecreature is feared by all, and actively hunted by the Ringers Tabitha Tesla and Noelle Arnoux, the Order of Ulrich, the Humanity League of North America and most anyone else that has the bravery to stand up to these terrifying creatures. Category:Humanity League of North America Biological Profile Werecreatures are created by a virus similar to one creating Vampires and zombies. Unlike the other viruses, the werecreature must be in shifted form to transmit the virus by bite. The host will also always have the scent of the form he or she takes, detectable only to those who have strong scents of smell. The W-virus is spread by the bite of an infected animal or human who is in there shifted form, as well as by blood/saliva contact. Those infected with the superviruses are sterile, and unable to procreate. Silver They have an allergy to silver, some theorize due to its antiviral properties. To kill a were-being it would take an extremely high dosage of the metal. Silver injected directly into the blood stream can also shift them back into human form, as it seems to kill enough of the active virus. Wounds inflicted with silver weapons also take longer to heal. The Full Moon During the night of the full moon, and the two to three nights prior to and after the full moon, the W-Virus infected individual will shift nightly from their human form and into the were form. During their time in this form, the person's intellect is lowered to that of an animal with no sense of self and with no human reasoning. They are for all intents and purposes, an animal during the nights surrounding the Full moon. One theory as to why this happens only during the time of the full moon is that the reflected light of the full moon triggers a sudden and painful mutation of the host body by the virus though there is no definitive proof of any theory as of yet. Lunar Calendar Supernatural Strength, Speed, Endurance and Resilience Were creatures are extremely powerful. They quite easily rival young dragons in this sense, they are very fast, can heal rapidly (within minutes -- even seconds depending on the wound). They run faster than their animal counterparts by at least twice, and have endless endurance. The only known ways to kill a werewolf is to cut off its head (good luck) or to inject enough or inflict enough damage with silver weapons so that they cannot regenerate. Magic and Abilities As with the V-Virus, the W-Virus can randomly alter or even negate the victim's abilities and cause the loss of magical ability in Magus! Sub-Species: Uay Were-Creature Coming Soon...